Blog użytkownika:Merr xD/Rozdział 3
ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI Pierwszy raz przyśniło mi się to pięć lat temu - dwa dni po wypadku - i od tamtej pory śni przynajmniej raz w miesiącu. Sen za każdym razem rozpoczyna się tak samo. Siedzę na tylnym siedzeniu butelkowo-zielonej terenówki mojej mamy. Przyciskam rękę do chłodnej szyby i wodzę palcem po ślizgających się po szkle kroplach deszczu. Za oknem tak leje, że ledwo widzę mijane przez nas drzewa i budynki. Wszystko dookoła to nic nieznaczące, wielokolorowe plamy. A potem auto wpada w poślizg. Mam wrażenie, że wiruje z każdą sekundą coraz szybciej. W końcu zaczyna się toczyć po drodze i przewraca się dachem do dołu. Czuję jak przednie siedzenie wbija mi się głęboko w kolana, łamiąc kości w lewej nodze. Uderza mnie metaliczna woń krwi i zapach deszczu wchodzący do środka przez rozbite okno. Odłamki szkła z szyby wbijają mi się w skórę ramion, które odruchowo przyciskam mocniej do ciała. Coś wbiło mi się w mostek i odcina dopływ powietrza. Zaczynam walczyć o każdy oddech. Czuję się ranna, bezbronna, obnażona i taka jakaś martwa. Ale to nie o siebie powinnam się martwić. To mama siedzi na przednim siedzeniu, przyciśnięta przez załamaną deskę rozdzielczą. Jej pierś się nie unosi i nie opada. Już nie oddycha. Kto by pomyślał: jedna chwila wystarczy, by całkowicie zmienić życie. Na lepsze lub na gorsze. Ale ten, kto dłużej chodzi po tym świecie, wie, że jeśli już coś się odmienia, to zazwyczaj na gorsze. A ja właśnie miałam to zrozumieć. Zostałam sama. Tata opuścił mnie przed wieloma laty, a teraz los odebrał mi matkę. Mając niespełna dwanaście lat zostałam opuszczona przez wszystkich. Dosłownie przez wszystkich. Pamiętam, że w rzeczywistości też leżałam tam sama, przygwożdżona i zaklinowana we wnętrzu zmasakrowanego samochodu, powstrzymując łzy, które napłynęły mi do oczu. I nikt nie przyszedł mi na pomoc. W końcu przed oczami eksplodowały mi krwawe plamy. Ale i je pochłonęła ciemność. Budzę się tak gwałtownie, że aż czuję łupnięcie w czaszce. W odruchu łapię się za głowę i staram się rozejrzeć po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajduję. Nie przypominam sobie, żebym tu przychodziła. Właściwie to jak tu się znalazłam? Pokój nie wygląda znajomo. Wnętrze przypomina trochę barak, ale zmysły podpowiadają mi, że to coś na kształt sali dla chorych. Infirmeria. Stukot czyiś butów odbija się od białych kafelków i toczy echem po całym pomieszczeniu. W moim kierunku zmierza dziewczyna - na oko siedemnastoletnia. Podchodzi i mówi do mnie głosem tak przesiąkniętym słodyczą iż mam wrażenie, że używa tego tonu tylko po to, by zamaskować nim jad, którym najchętniej by mnie opluła. - Możesz już iść, złotko. Wygląda na to, że jesteś w stanie iść sama na tych krzywych nogach. Wygląda na to, że jeszcze nikt nie przywalił ci w zęby. Chętnie je naprostuję, mam ochotę jej powiedzieć, ale coś w mojej głowie podpowiada mi, że lepiej z nią nie zadzierać. Nie wiem gdzie jestem. Nie wiem co tu robię, ani jak się tu znalazłam. Wiem, że ona jest kimś ważnym. Kimś ważnym, kto karze wyrządzić mi krzywdę i nawet się nie zająknie wypowiadając ten rozkaz. Nie zamierzam dłużej zwlekać, więc zsuwam stopy z pryczy na podłogę i kieruję się w stronę drzwi. Dokądkolwiek one prowadzą. Po wyjściu owiewa mnie chłodna bryza. Jestem tak zafascynowana dotykiem wiatru na skórze, że praktycznie wyłączam wszelkie inne zmysły. Czułam jakbym spędziła w Infirmerii co najmniej kilka dni. Tak bardzo brakowało mi świeżego powietrza. Gdy otwieram oczy, udaje mi się nieco oprzytomnieć. Przecież przyjechałam tu - przyszłam, doczołgałam się; nieważne - z Loganem. Gdzie on teraz jest? Gdzieś tu? Szuka mnie, czy jemu też może się coś stało? Właśnie decydowałam, którą drogą ruszyć - na prawo czy lewo - gdy z oddali dobiegł mnie głos mojego przyjaciela. Odwróciłam się i odetchnęłam z ulgą. Poza kilkoma płytkimi rozcięciami na twarzy nic mu nie było. A teraz pędził do mnie, niezdarnie wymijając ludzi, którzy stawali mu na drodze. - Boże - dyszy, łapiąc mnie za ramiona. -Nic ci nie jest. Wypuścili już cię? - Co się stało? Gdzie jesteśmy? Patrzy na mnie zdumionym wzrokiem. - Nie... nie pamiętasz? Niepewnie kręcę głową. Logan przystępuje do wyjaśnień. Opowiada mi o niemal każdym szczególe tego feralnego dnia. O zatrzymaniu po lekcjach i o ucieczce przed stadem harpii. W miarę jak mówi jego słowa nabierają znaczenia, a moje wspomnienia powracają i na nowo układają się w głowię. To trochę jakby ktoś wcześniej podarł je, a teraz nieudolnie próbował posklejać je taśmą. Strzępki papieru. Puzzle, ze zbyt dużą ilością elementów, których po prostu nie sposób ułożyć. - Jesteśmy tu już pięć dni - mówi. - To znaczy ty ciągle spałaś... Martwiłem się, Promyczku. To jak te ptaszyska cię pokiereszowały... Miałem wrażenie, że już się z tego nie wyliżesz. Mój mózg pracuje ciągle w otępieniu, ale zatrzymał się na liczbie pięciu dni. Spałam pięć dni. Wspomnienia odzyskują swoją ostrość. Nie muszę się już zastanawiać czy to co wydarzyło się kilka dni temu działo się naprawdę. Jedno spojrzenie na moje przedramiona mówi, że to prawda. Siniaki kwitną na nich na żółto i niebiesko. I mają kształty szponów. Pierwszy raz od wielu lat czuję się kompletnie zagubiona. Upadłam. Życie dało mi kolejnego kopniaka, ale tym razem nie wiem jak się podnieść. Te potwory, te ptaki... - cokolwiek to było - to prawda? Na usta ciśnie mi się tylko jedno pytanie: JAK? To jest nie możliwe. Nie ma prawa się dziać. I w głębi duszy, mam nadzieję, że to kolejny koszmar, z którego wkrótce się obudzę. Ale, który też nie pozwoli mi o sobie zapomnieć. Tylko, że nic nie przygotowało mnie na słowa, które właśnie słyszę. - Hej - Logan bierze mnie za nadgarstki i ciągnie za ręce, zmuszając bym popatrzyła mu w oczy. - Wiem, że to absurdalnie zabrzmi, ale... nie jesteśmy zwykłymi ludźmi. Oni - wskazuje ruchem głowy na otaczających nas nastolatków, - są tacy jak my. A my tacy jak oni. Tacy jak my.... tacy jak oni... '' - To obóz dla herosów, i sam nie wierzę, że to mówię - śmieje się cicho, ale bez cienia rozbawienia, - ale jesteśmy półbogami. Dziećmi bogów rzymski, ogarniasz to? Jak w jakimś porąbanym filmie historycznym, prawda? Nie. Nie, nie, nie. Po prostu nie. Ja? Dzieckiem boga? Ja? Ta niczym niewyróżniająca się dziewczyna, o całkowicie przeciętnej inteligencji i przeciętnym wyglądzie? Kompletne beztalencie i łamaga? Błagam, ja nawet nie potrafię przeczytać książki nie dostając koszmarnego bólu głowy. Nie potrafię usiedzieć w jednym miejscu przez dziesięć minut, a moje życie to pasmo spektakularnych upadków i jeszcze bardziej spektakularnych porażek. Jestem sierotą, porzuconą przez ojca, opuszczoną przez matkę. A na dodatek mam pewną "przypadłość", przez którą o mały włos nie pogrzebałam w popiołach całego mojego domu... Stop. Może zwariowałam. Na pewno zwariowałam, ale to jedyne logiczne wytłumaczenie. Jeżeli moim ojcem jest bóg to oznaczałoby, że jeszcze całkiem nie postradałam zmysłów. I, że tamto wcale mi się nie przywidziało. Logan podtrzymuje mnie za ramiona. Gdyby puścił pewnie osunęłabym się na ziemię. Dopiero teraz zauważam coś na jego ramieniu. Jakby... tatuaż. Tyle, ze wypalony. Są na nim litery SPQR, jedna pionowa kreska i... - Harfa? - pytam, bo żadne inne określenie nie przychodzi mi do głowy. Logan marszczy brwi, a jego usta układają się w szelmowski uśmiech. - To lira, głupku. Symbol... - Apolla - kończę za niego. - Wiem. ''On jest synem Apolla... Rzymskiego boga sztuki, muzyki, poezji, słońca i cholera wie czego jeszcze. To przez chwilę wydaje mi się naprawdę absurdalne, ale za chwilę sama zastanawiam się, kto mógłby być moim boskim rodzicem? - Logan... czy w mitologii greckiej jest jakiś, no nie wiem, bóg ognia? Nie śmiej się. Zadaję racjonalne pytanie i na serio nie rozumiem co w tym śmiesznego. - Bóg ognia serio? Myślisz, że mogłabyś być córką Wulkana? Jesteś bardziej jak woda albo słońce, nie ogień. Pomyśl tylko... musiałbym cię nazywać Płomyczku, zamiast Promyczku. ''Bardzo śmieszne. '' - Dobra, już jestem poważny. Widzisz? Idź prosto, a potem w lewo, aż zobaczysz napis VIA PRINCIPALIS. Tam będzie pretor Nowego Rzymu, wszystko ci wytłumaczy zanim wstąpisz do legionu. Unoszę brwi. - Legionu? Logan przeczesuje ręką włosy w roztargnionym ruchu. - No, tak... Tak jak mówiłem: wszystko ci wyjaśnią. Prosto i na lewo. Trzymaj się, Promyczku. Klepie mnie niezdarnie po głowie, jeszcze bardziej czochrając i tak już nieco potargane włosy. I odchodzi w drugą stronę. Nie mam pojęcia co dzieje się w tym miejscu, czym jest Nowy Rzym i ten cały legion, ale wiem, że dzisiaj pierwszy raz w życiu towarzyszy mi dziwne uczucie. Uczucie, że tracę przyjaciela. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach